Just A Dream
by Cece4907AJ
Summary: The game is actually Animal Jam. They didn't have it as an option so I did the closest thing.


Just A Dream

May scare kids from the age of 2 to the age of who knows what.

**P.S. This isn't real, I can make up what I want.**

On a rainy weekend at my dad's house, I paced around my room, dodging my two cats Rosebud and Matt, I tried to decide what to do with the first day of an open weekend. I had only one idea, Animal Jam. It had been a while since I had last played, but I had decided to do it anyways. I found myself texting my friend and asking her to get on AJ. My phone buzzed, and it said I had a text. Without hesitation, I looked down at my phone. Ally said yes, and for me to get on asap and that she had something to show me. I threw open my laptop and logged onto Animal Jam. Surprisingly, I landed exactly where she was. _Odd. _My phone suddenly started buzzing. Incoming phone call from Ally. I answered the phone, but not without hesitation. My phone screen looked, odd. It had a gray background and something green with dark green chunks in it… _Is this some weird glitch or am I seeing stuff?_ "Lily! I got news! Come to where I am." She told me. Her animal had disappeared to some other place in Jamaa. I went to where she was and saw the same green ooze that was on my phone's wallpaper. Glancing around, I noticed nobody was there. "I don't see you." I spoke into the phone. But then, I heard the same beep you would hear when a call drops. The call had been disconnected. _Huh, probably just a bad connection. _I tried calling again but it said the person I was trying to call wasn't able to reach the phone. It was then that I was getting creeped out. I tried texting. It didn't send. Slowly, I looked back down at the computer. Almost screaming, I tried to close the tab, but it wouldn't close. I slammed my laptop shut. Out of nowhere, my dad called from down stairs. "Lily, your friend's at the door." I ran into the hall and slid down the railing by the stairs. Almost running into the wall, I ran into the kitchen and threw open the door. "Hey Ally." I greeted my bff. Suddenly, my dog Chloe ran into the room. "Not you Chloe, I meant my friend Ally." I informed my pooch, kneeling down to pet her. "I came over with my laptop. I was wondering if you wanted to play Animal Jam together here, or my place, or somewhere." Ally stated. I nodded, feeling relieved to have someone to share what I saw with. "Wanna play in my room?" I asked, not wanting my parents to find out about all the disturbing things that were accruing on Animal Jam. She nodded. I led her up to my room and once we were both in I closed the door. "Let's get down to business. What the heck was that weird slime? I had seen it on my wallpaper before I answered your call." I asked. "To be honest, I really don't know." Ally answered. She kneeled down on my bed, opened her laptop, and logged into her laptop. I sat down at my vanity and opened back up my laptop and logged in. We went into Mozilla Firefox and typed in at the same exact time. At the same exact time I logged into Cece4907 while Ally logged into KatieKat369. I had been teleported to Khole's den and she had been teleported to mine. We exchanged a look, not knowing what the heck was going on. "What?" we said in perfect sync. Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I got a text from Jasmine. She said to get on Animal Jam. I texted back to her, I'm already on. I went to my own den to find out that Ally had gone to hers. We both rolled our eyes at each other. "Come to my den." I told her. Luckily it was locked, so only like, 12 other people were in it. I was the most famous jammer on AJ and fans were always trying to find me. I usually had my den unlocked, but recently with all the abnormal occurrences, I've not had time to talk to my fans and send them "autographs" like I normally do. I asked everyone if they could get out because I had someone important coming and I wanted nobody else to be present. They all left my den. Ally finally came. She was the second most famous jammer on AJ. My phone buzzed. Another text from Jazz. She told me to go to that old unused area in the top left corner of Jamaa. After reading the message, I shoved my phone in my pocket. You know, the dark grassy place with bits of water in the corner of your map. I told Ally and we both clicked their on our maps. It teleported us there. It was called "The Dungeon Room" for a reason that was pretty obvious. There were cells lining the edges of the area all around, except for a hole in the side. I thought it was one of those places that connects to a place, but, if you were to look at it on the map, it would lead you off the edge. Staring at my computer screen, I moved around my animal. Ally and I eventually arrived at the weird hole. "On the count of three. One. Two. Thr…." I started. I felt a hard object whack the back of my head. My head felt like it was exploding with pain. Then, I saw complete black.

**Five Hours Later**

I eventually woke up with a throbbing pain in the back of my skull. Slowly, I touched where it hurt. Feeling some weird substance, I removed my hand from my head and looked at it. I saw something, red. I nearly gasped, so shocked about my head. Putting my head to the back of my head again, I felt there a huge wide chunk of flesh was missing. _Gross._ I had no idea what was going on. Looking around, I realized I was in a scratchy bag. Peeking out of the tiny holes, I saw another bag next to me and the sides of the inside of the back of a pickup truck. I almost screamed, but I bit my lip so the noise wouldn't escape my mouth. If my captors heard me, they would surely knock me out again. I searched my jeans' pockets for my swiss army knife. Luckily, they hadn't checked my pockets. Then I realized, _Wait, if they didn't check my pockets, then I still have my phone!_ I searched through my pockets till I found my phone. I whipped it outta my pocket and typed in my password. _Crap, no bars._ I turned off my wifi so my phone could make its own so I could use the internet only God knows why. Suddenly, I had full bars. I dialed the cops, aka 911. It said all the lines were busy. I tried my dad's number. No answer. My mom's, no answer. I tried the home phone. My brother picked up the phone with the mobile one he has in his room. "Hello?" he slowly asked. "Bryan, I need you to tell mom and dad that I'm in the back of someone's pickup truck in a bag and I have missing flesh in the back of my head." I told him. "Ha, ya right." He chuckled. "Bryan, I'm serious! Look in my room! You'll see nobody!" I yelled/whispered. I heard footsteps and heard a boom. Bryan quickly picked back up the phone from the floor. I heard running and yelling. Then, I heard my entire family's voices on the phone. "Are you ok?" My mom asked. "What happened?" My dad asked. "Where's Ally?" My brother asked. "No. I got knocked out and kidnapped. I think in a different bag. "BAG?!" My parents exclaimed. I heard footsteps coming close to me. "I gotta go, my captors are close." I whispered and hung up. I put my phone on silent, shoved it in my pocket, and pretended to be passed out. "Pretend to be unconscious." I ordered Ally. I heard a flop. Hopefully that was her pretending to be knocked out. Then, I heard mumbles. Obviously my captors. Suddenly, I got picked up. I heard fabric rubbing against metal twice. I tried to go as limp as I could. A few minutes later, I felt myself be dropped onto stone, but, I didn't feel the bag. I kept my eyes closed, my breathing slow, and my heartrate normal. **BAM! **It sounded like a, no it can't be, a cage door closing and being locked. Twice. Then I heard footsteps getting quieter and quieter. When they were gone, I opened up one of my eyes a bit. In the cell to my left, I saw, was it really? I saw, Ally. "Ally! Wake up!" I whispered. Her eyes slowly opened, so she was probably awake the whole time. Suddenly, I started floating up into the air and I felt small. I saw everything in green. _What the heck?_ I saw an orb float down to the ground just as I was floating ground. Not knowing what was going on, I closed my eyes. When I felt my feet on the ground, I opened them. I looked back at Ally to find her Arctic Wolf from Animal Jam. "What the heck?!" we said at the same exact time. I looked down and saw, what the, paws! Whirling around to look at the small cell I was stuck in, I saw a small bucket of water. I looked in the water to see my reflection. The picture in the water was furry, with two eyes that looked like the girl eyes Animal Jam that were red. I saw my short black spike collar on the thing's neck. On its head I saw rare gazelles. The figure had a black overcoat, light brown undercoat, and bright yellow lightning bolts. I looked down at the paws and saw my black long spike wristband. Looking behind me, I saw my black worn on my back and my light brown, gold, and red elf tail armor. "Oh my god! I'm my arctic wolf from Animal Jam! Wretched Majorwolf! " I shouted. I looked over at Ally. She was her arctic wolf, Rosy Cutegirl. "You're your arctic wolf, Rosy Cutegirl!" I added. I looked around and saw that we were in "The Dungeon Room" from AJ! "Oh. My. Glob. We're in "The Dungeon Room" from Animal Jam!" I yelled at Ally. Without warning, some sort of smoke came into the room. "Sleeping gas…" I mumbled as it knocked me out.

**A Few Moments Later**

I suddenly jerked awake as the smoke knocked me out. When I woke up, I was screaming. "Calm down. It was just a dream. All just a dream." A voice reassured me. I sat up and stared at the person. Breathing fast, sweat pouring down me like rain falling from the sky. "Dungeon. Rosy. Wretched. Lily. Ally." I spoke piece by piece. I had no idea who the person was.


End file.
